


Played Along with the Charade

by fresne



Category: Jessie's Girl (Song)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Character of Color, Gender Roles, Genderplay, Male Character of Color, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Character of Color, Submission, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and Annika were talking cute again. David felt filthy just listening to them. Jessie was his friend. He'd known him since they were kids.</p><p>It was Jessie's birthday. Everyone else had left. It was just Jessie and Annika, and David made three.  He could have left, but he didn't. He was glad that he didn't even try to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Played Along with the Charade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadenzamuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/gifts).



Jessie and Annika were talking cute again. David felt filthy just listening to them. To the murmur of their voices. To the husky way Jessie said, "Baby." To the way Annika laughed. To the way Jessie's curling black hair brushed Annika's cheek. 

David raised his hand to his own cheek and then dropped it. 

He felt like a jerk. A filthy jerk. He and Jessie were friends. They'd been friends since grammar school. He'd gone to Jessie's bar mitzvah. Jessie had been there when Pastor White dunked David for his baptism. David's Grannie spent the whole time trying to convert Jessie or something. They'd agreed that Jessie had gotten the better rite of passage or whatever. They'd gotten shitfaced drunk together on sweet wine in high school. They'd picked the same college to go to. They were friends. 

It was Jessie's birthday. Everyone else had left. It was just Jessie and Annika, and David made three. 

He shouldn't be looking at Jessie's girl. He shouldn't be listening to them while they talked. David imagined what Jessie was going to do to Annika late, late at night. 

He said, "I'll be right back." 

"Get me another beer," said Jessie, "it's my birthday." 

"One for me too," said Annika, "even though it isn't my birthday." 

"Peeing first. Beer later," said David and then cringed at himself. He told himself that it didn't matter. He'd tried all the lines. He'd been so funny sometimes that Annika almost fell out of her chair. If she was the sort of woman who fell out of a chair. She was older than either he or Jessie. She'd graduated college a couple years ago and had a job in Sales. If she fell out of a chair, she'd fall in a three point landing. She was just that together. Her hair was always perfect in flattened and crimped waves around her head. Not like David's hair, which he kept short to keep down the fro. 

She always wore make up, but not like the church ladies back home. She lined her eyes with some sort of black stuff that made her eyes look like she was Queen Nefertiti. All almond shaped and made of sex or something. David wanted those eyes. 

He shook his head. He must have had too many beers already. He wanted her to look at him with those eyes. That was it. 

He went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Annika's tooth brush was leaning against Jessie's. Of course it was. Annika was the reason that David hadn't moved in with Jessie like they'd planned when they'd left the dorms. He'd told Jessie, "Three's a crowd," and made a joke about it. That was supposed to be David's toothbrush. 

That had always been the joke. David and Jessie. Because in the Bible, David was Jessie's son, and Jessie was a week older than David and none of it mattered. 

David looked at himself in the mirror and tried to see what Jessie didn't see in him. That wasn't it. He was trying to see what Annika didn't see in him. That was it. 

He saw his own face looking back. His same stupid face. 

"Hey, there," said Annika. She leaned against the doorframe. "We were thinking you fell in." 

"Nah, just washing my hands. Because I'm not evil." He shook his hands as if they were wet. "That's a quote from…" 

"Justice League Unlimited. I know." Annika came into the bathroom. She said, "The one where Flash and Lex Luthor switch bodies." She laughed. "Bet he wished it had been Wonder Woman." She came closer. They were almost the same height. He'd never grown as tall as he was supposed to. 

"Or Vixen," he said, because Annika made him think of Vixen. 

"That's the supermodel one right?" She brushed a finger along his cheekbone. "You could be a supermodel with those cheeks, and those lips." 

He swallowed. 

"You sit here," she lowered the toilet seat and had him sit down. "There's something I want to do." He sat there, swallowing. She pulled a cloth bag out of a drawer. "Your cheeks are so smooth. It's like you just shaved." 

"Yeah, I don't really get a beard. Not like Jessie." David didn't know why he was whispering. 

Annika whispered back, "I know." She winked at him with a Nefertiti eye. She pulled something out of the bag and sat down on the edge of the tub next to him. She smoothed some sort of cream over his face. "That'll keep the makeup from sinking into your skin." She smiled with those perfect lips of hers. "I'm going to make you supermodel pretty. Would you like that?" 

He swallowed. He must be drunk. That was the only reason he said, "Okay." 

"Great. This is going to be Jessie's best birthday, ever. He figured you'd say no if he asked. So he asked me to ask you." She brushed something soft across his cheeks. "Don't think I haven't noticed you watching me watching Jessie." She tapped his nose with the brush. "Now sit very still." She had him look up and down while she slowly pulled a brush through his lashes. She had a feather light touch as she brushed something liquid above and below his eyes. 

"Hmm… now let's see." She was looking at a wide piece of cardboard with rounded mounds of color on it. "Do you want your eyes to be Sun or Moon. Maybe Meteor. I know," she wiggled her eyebrows, "Uranus." 

He laughed. It came out high and nervous. "Whatever you think will look good." 

"That is exactly the right answer." She brushed a little wand across one of the mounds. Everything seemed strange and mysterious. "Now this color goes in the fold of your eye." She brushed something against the top of his eye lid. "And this color will go over the curve of your eyes. Close your eyes." She smoothed something over the balls of his eyes. "Open." He opened his eyes. "Mmm…" She bit her lip. "Already looking gorgeous." He almost stood up. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet. I'm not done." She shook a little jar and brushed it along his cheekbones. "So sharp, I just want to cut myself on them. Now open your mouth." She opened a colourful little tube and slowly dabbed something smooth and cool on his lips. "This is lip stain. It'll last longer through," she leaned close and whispered in his ear, "kissing." 

He shivered. 

She handed him a fold of toilet paper. "Put this between your lips and do this." She pressed her lips together a few times. He did what she'd shown him. There was an impression of his lips on the paper. He looked at it fascinated. It looked like a brilliant butterfly. 

"Hmmm… probably should have done this part before the makeup, but whatever. I'll be right back. Now don't go anywhere." Annika jumped up and left the room. 

He looked at the fold of paper. Annika came back. She was holding something bright pink. He swallowed and told himself to get up and wash his face and leave. 

He didn't leave. 

She said, "Get up and take off your clothes." He stripped without looking at her. He stood there naked and exposed. She was fully clothed in her pretty printed dress. She said, "Seems a shame to hide what you've got, but feel these. They're real silk." She handed him some bright pink underwear. It was soft in his hands. He pulled it on. The silk felt cool and strange against his skin. She tucked his cock back between his legs. "To smooth the line." Next, she had him putting on stockings. His legs felt different inside them. They sounded different as his legs brushed each other. His body was already slick and alien to itself. She picked up his hands and slid his arms through the loops of a bra. She hooked the bra in the back. 

He looked down. The bra was brilliant pink against his dark skin. The cloth was stiff and curved. 

"I have breasts," he whispered. He cupped them. The silky fabric caught on the callouses of his fingers. 

"It's called padding, sweetie," said Annika. She slipped a clear jelly filled thing inside each cup. "I call these my chicken breasts." She winked at him. The bra was even fuller now. He squeezed slightly. 

He swallowed. 

She said, "Hold up your arms." She dropped a silky pink dress over his head. "Oh, look at you." 

She looked down and then up again. "Actually, I have confession." She didn't say anything. She darted back out of the room and came back with a pair of pink shoes that matched the dress. They were a lot larger than would fit on her feet. "What you're wearing is all new. We bought it for you." She handed him the shoes. They had high thin heels. He wobbled as he put them on. "Relax. You can lean on me. I should have gotten you something low, but," she licked her lips, "I couldn't resist the idea of those legs in fuck me pumps. Jessie isn't the only one who's noticed your legs." 

He didn’t' know what to think. He decided not to. "It's alright, I can walk." He wobbled again and got his balance. "I'll just walk on my toes." He didn't say that he'd liked to walk around in an old pair of his mother's shoes when he was little. He'd forgotten that. He'd forgotten taking her makeup and trying to put it on. He remembered the spanking. The yelling. He should take off the shoes and leave. 

He stayed where he was. 

Annika said, "If you can't, you can lean on me. Now take a look at yourself." 

He looked in the mirror. His short hair was the only part he recognized. His were wide and silvery. They were mysterious to himself. His lips were parted and bright red. He was a beautiful. Annika stood next to him in the mirror. He realized they were wearing almost the same makeup. They had the same eyes and lips. 

"Let's go show Jessie," said Annika. 

David shook his head no, suddenly terrified. 

"Oh, honey," said Annika, "we did this for him." She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. "It's for his birthday." She held out her hand. "Come on. Let's show our Jessie how pretty we are." 

He nodded his yes, unable to speak. They walked slowly down the hall. It felt infinite. They came into the living room. Jessie was sprawled on the couch. His fly was open and he had his cock out. He was stroking himself. He said, "Oh, baby!" His eyes travelled up and down David's body. David felt Jessie's gaze like a touch. "You got him to do it. Oh, baby, you are so perfect. I am such a lucky boy." 

"I'm a lucky woman," said Annika. She pushed David down onto the couch. Annika kissed David, while Jessie watched and stroked himself. The silk of the dress was soft on David's skin as they all moved and shifted against each other. His cock was throbbing and trapped between his legs. He didn't reach down and stroke it. Annika did that while Jessie kissed just above the neckline of the dress. Annika guided David's hand up under her dress. He slid her underwear aside and stroked her as she stroked him and Jessie kissed one and then the other of them. 

The couch wasn't nearly big enough. David slid to the floor. He knelt on his knees between Jessie's legs. Jessie said, "Davie, fuck, your mouth. You're perfect." David leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Jessie's cock. "Fuck, Davie!" Jessie's hands wrapped around David's head. Annika slid down behind David. She pulled up his skirt. The air was cool on his bare skin. 

She peeled down his stockings and underwear. His cock sprang free. It brushed against the silk of the dress. 

She didn't pay attention to it. 

She slid a finger into his hole. Her finger was slick with lotion. He didn't even know when that had happened. He didn't care. 

She stroked her finger in and out. She said, "I've seen the way you lick your lips when you look at our Jessie's cock. Won't it just be perfect in your mouth?" David moaned and Jessie moaned with him. "That's right, give him a lick on the head for me." David did what she said. "Now go down slow until you're full of what you've been gagging for." He slowly swallowed Jessie down until his cheeks were almost brushing Jessie's thighs. "Now back up again." As he did what she told him to do, she stroked him. He went faster when she said faster. She mirrored every order with her finger sliding in and out of him. Behind him, he could hear the sound of something wet in flesh. Annika's voice was getting high as she did something that he couldn't see. 

Jessie's fingers curled in David's hair. "I'm coming!" 

She said, "Pull back and let it get on you," and pressed down inside him. David saw stars. He pulled back as Jessie came. Sticky come got on his face and chest. David came soon after against the soft silk of the dress. 

He looked back at Annika. Her skirt was bunched around her thighs and she working a dildo in and out of herself. He watched her as she bit her lip and moaned. 

She sighed happily and pulled an enormous dildo out of herself. It was bright pink. It matched his dress. She stood up and walked out of the room. He could hear the sound of the sink running. 

She came back a few minutes later with a washcloth. It was warm. She wiped David clean. 

Jessie said, "That was fucking amazing." 

Annika grinned. "And in a week, it'll be David's birthday. What do you think?" She sat down next to Jessie and ran her fingers through his thick wavy hair. "Doesn't Jessie have the prettiest hair?" 

David nodded. 

"Come on up here, sweetie, between us." David climbed back up onto the couch and they snuggled around him. 

Jessie whispered, "Davie, you are so beautiful." 

While Annika said, "Sweetie, for your birthday, I've got the biggest strap on and I'm going to fuck you while Jessie wraps his pretty lips around you and blows you. Would you like that?" 

He whispered, "Yes," and looked away. 

"No, sweetie. Don't be ashamed. Look at Jessie, and think about what we're going to do," said Annika. David looked at Jessie with his familiar smile. "Davie, did you ever think you could find a woman like that?" said Annika. 

"No." David curled into Jessie's side. He couldn't think of anything more to say. Fortunately, he didn't need to.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
